Ostinato
by Gumnut
Summary: It had been a long recovery. A Tale of Sotto Voce. Spoilers for season 2, Sotto Voce and Il Mago.


Title: Ostinato

A Tale of Sotto Voce

Author: Gumnut

Aug 2019

Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS

Rating: Teen

Summary: It had been a long recovery.

Word count: 8400

Spoilers & warnings: Angst, hurt/comfort, family, science fiction

Timeline: Shortly before the last scene of 'Il Mago', as they don't know the identity of Il Mago, definitely before 'Father'.

Author's note: Nutty's Fandomversary Fic Ten – Prompt: 'I'd still love to see a brother (maybe Gordon while healing from injury) sleepwalk to five or John sleepwalk down to TI.' for melmac78

I'm afraid I don't think I answered your request Because Eos monitors the space elevator, it would only be with her permission that the prompt could happen. So, to get as close as possible, I delved into Sotto Voce. I hope you enjoy what resulted anyway. Sorry I couldn't answer correctly.

Also, it is midnight here and I will admit that I haven't re-read the last bits of this as thoroughly as I should, but I'm tired and just want to post this. I'll probably curse it when I discover some horrible error in the morning, but I need to go to bed. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Many thanks to vegetacide and scribbles97 for their help on this one.

Disclaimer: Mine? You've got to be kidding. Money? Don't have any, don't bother.

-o-o-o-

"Virgil, you there?"

"Hmm? Yes, John?" He let his fingers dance over the piano keys seeking reassurance. Today wasn't one of his better days since the Maggot and he was doing his best to turn it around. Piano was good. Piano gave absolution.

The ivory was smooth under his fingertips.

"I'm sending the elevator down. Could you pack me some Y-345 and T-3245 process rods? Brains needs to replace six of each in the computer core."

Virgil arched an eyebrow. "So, I'm allowed in the hangars now?"

It had been a long recovery. Since the attack, he had been plagued by headaches and an awful narcolepsy that had kept him down and barred from the hangers for safety reasons. It had gotten to the point that Virgil was surprised he was allowed on the balconies without a chaperone.

But then he had one anyway, didn't he?

_I wouldn't really call myself a chaperone, Uncle. More of a supervisor?_

_Supervisor implies you can tell me what to do, Eos._

_I can. Not that you'll listen._

_You've got it in one._

John, unaware of what was being said, but suspecting something was afoot, glared at him from his little hologram on top of the piano. His hair was still blond, though the red was starting to show. "Have you two finished?"

Still playing, Virgil hid a smile. "She's your kid, bro."

"And you are still a bad influence."

The smile broke into a grin. "Glad to be of service."

"That's fabulous, but could you be of better service and pack me those process rods?"

The grin faded to be replaced with a frown. "What's wrong?" John was uncharacteristically on edge.

"Nothing."

Virgil's frown deepened. "Do I have to speak to Eos?"

John glared at him, and Virgil swallowed. Something must have registered on his face because John was immediately contrite. "I'm sorry, Virgil. It's just with Scott, Alan and Gordon on rescues and TB5 not fully up to par. It is a little frustrating."

Virgil cursed himself for his reaction. When the hell was he going to get over that?! Most of the time he was fine, but on the now rare occasion, John's expression would trigger him and he couldn't help himself. John scared him, but it wasn't John who was the cause of his fear. It hurt the both of them and he hated it.

"No, it's not your fault. Never your fault." A sigh and the music came to a stop. "I'll hunt down your rods and meet with the elevator."

"Thank you, Virgil."

"Not a problem."

His brother signed off and Virgil pushed himself back from the keys. At least he could be marginally useful. He was still banned from working on his 'bird. He was getting better, but there were still moments.

A roll of his shoulders to loosen up his muscles and he stood.

Grandma was the only person on the island with him at the moment. Kayo was with Penelope, continuing their hunt for his assailant, while Brains was up on TB5 with John. It was so quiet, it was lonely.

He shook himself. God, the self-pity was ridiculous.

Eos didn't remark at that thought but there was a wash of indescribable emotion.

He ignored it and headed for the elevator. Process rods were one of the many spare parts stored in the lower caverns. The network of caves below the villa was massive. It was the reason his father had chosen this island and it served them all so well. Cavecutters had ground out the spaces not naturally provided and International Rescue was able to operate solely because of all the automatic machinery these caverns housed.

The elevator hit the hangar floor and Virgil walked past his beloved 'bird to the cavern access on the far side of the bay. The module train sat snug in its niche and he found himself blinking at the familiar sight.

More self-pity.

Shit.

He was on a roll today.

Another sigh. Calm, keep it calm. No need to trigger one of those blasted headaches again.

Maybe this was a basic reason to keep out of the hangers. Too much temptation and memory. Here was where he had kidnapped Brains. Here was where he had nearly shot his brother with Thunderbird Two's laser. Looking up, he could still see the scorch marks on the massive hanger door.

Self-pity shifted to hate for a man now dead.

He grit his teeth.

Focus.

The storage cavern was full of neatly organised and labelled resources. Virgil, of course, knew exactly where to find what he needed. The process rods were light in his grasp. He threw in a few extra and with a further thought, grabbed a trolley and threw on some of the standard supply run items that his brother might need, plus a few extra processors for Eos.

_Thank you, Uncle._

_Are you watching everything I do?_ It was both annoying and reassuring.

_Of course, I am. You're in the hangars._

_And I can't be trusted._ His shoulders slumped.

_You know that is not the reason, Virgil._

_Yeah, well, it sucks anyway. _He shoved a few more components into the trolley.

_You are getting better._

_It is taking forever._ So he was being petulant.

"Virgil?"

Another sigh. "I'm fine, John, just gathering your stuff."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine!"

The line fell silent and he knew his brother didn't believe a word. Another wave of disappointment in himself hit. Man, he was in the dumps today.

A dozen LED spots landed in the trolley with a clunk.

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. He grabbed the spots and checked them over visually for damage. Maybe he shouldn't be in the hangars if a depressive mood had him breaking things.

Another sigh.

For goodness sake, get the hell over it! This wasn't him. This wasn't how he thought. Where was the positive? Where was his strength? He leant over the trolley, his elbows on the handle and rubbed his face.

"Virgil?"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Be at the elevator asap."

Focus, for crying out loud.

He shoved the trolley ahead of him, darting among the shelves.

There was another trek across the hangar past his 'bird which he purposefully ignored, into the elevator and up several levels to the space elevator's dock.

The cavern beyond was so empty it hurt. TB1 and Shadow were absent and the space echoed his loneliness back at him.

For Christ's sake!

A sudden roar as the elevator fired its thrusters, slowing its descent. At least the noise filled the vacuum.

A clunk and she docked solidly. "Elevator secure." Eos' voice echoed over the comms.

"Thank you, Eos."

"You are always welcome." There was a smile in her voice.

He placed his palm on the hatch control and it blinked in recognition, the airlock opening. He strode in and found a stash of recycling in the freight containers. A little component juggling and he had the necessaries loaded and the unnecessaries lined up for the recycler. "Okay, John, she's almost ready to haul up. Give me a sec for a pre-flight check."

"FAB."

Virgil paused a moment, staring at the controls of the elevator. A breath and his fingers ran through the checks automatically.

It was good to know that the knowledge had survived the frying of his brain.

His shoulders shifted under the weight of the depressive emotion that followed.

Definitely a bad day.

He needed his piano. Or paint. Or something.

Goddamnit!

Something shifted in his head.

Oh, shit.

He suddenly knew what was going to happen. No, not here! He turned towards the hatch. Get off the elevator. Get off-

He was on the decking, his hands barely catching him as his body succumbed to the sudden forced sleep cycle.

His head hit his forearm, and the world faded.

-o-o-o-

Eos knew the moment her uncle lost consciousness. She brushed electronic fingers across his interface and was reassured that he was simply asleep, victim of his narcolepsy. The fact he was asleep on the floor of the space elevator was the challenge.

"Father?"

John was in conversation with Scott on the far side of the planet, the Eldest struggling with a plane that was determined to fall out of the sky. Thunderbird Two's presence would have been preferable and the man's profanity proved that. However, neither Two nor her pilot were in any condition to go anywhere.

Current situation more than enough proof.

"Yes, Eos? Is the elevator ready to return?"

"Yes, John, but-"

"Please launch it, Eos. Scott, I am sorry, but my scanners are not at full capacity. This is all the information I can give you."

Eos flicked back down to the elevator and checked again on her uncle. A number of calculations, safety variables. A glance in her father's direction. A decision.

She fired the elevator's thrusters and it launched from the island.

For the next eight minutes she hovered over that elevator, micro-firing adjustments, protecting her uncle as he was not fastened securely. She got him through the jet stream, up through turbulence until he was finally free of the atmosphere. Braking started early, the elevator slowing incrementally in order to prevent Virgil from being slammed into the ceiling at speed.

"Eos, what are you doing with the elevator?"

Her father had finally noticed. "We have a visitor."

That drew his full attention. "What? Who?"

"Virgil fell asleep in the elevator."

"He did what?!"

"His narcolepsy flared as he was doing pre-flight checks."

"And you launched?!" The frown on her father's face was volatile.

"You asked me to."

"Eos!"

"He is safe! I would not risk him."

"But why?"

The elevator was travelling so slowly by this point it was hardly moving. It slid into dock with barely a vibration against its moorings. "Father, his thoughts have been somewhat depressed. I thought company would help."

The worry on John's face spiked. "What thoughts?"

"Father, I respect his privacy, however, today his emotional status has been poor. I don't think being alone is in his best interests at the moment." She paused. "You can do things I cannot."

He looked up at her camera, expression thoughtful. "Monitor my brothers while I attend to Virgil."

"Yes, Father."

John propelled himself towards the airlock.

-o-o-o-

It had been a hell of a day. That was the only excuse he had and it was a poor one. He had thought offering his brother that simple and urgent task would have helped him.

Apparently not.

And now he was asleep in their space elevator.

The seal hissed as he released it and floated through.

Virgil hovered just above the floor, his open red-checked shirt moving as the man breathed. His eyes were closed and shadowed, his whole body limp.

His brothers had commented often on how Virgil fell asleep all over the house. It had stopped happening so frequently, but not completely.

Virgil was going to be so pissed when he woke up.

John reached out and touched his brother's cheek. Whispered. "C'mon, bro, let's get you secured."

It took John activating his suit's attitude adjusters to create the momentum to get both him and his much heavier brother moving through the airlock. Some careful manoeuvring through the comms module and he almost ran into Brains as he entered the gravity ring.

Fortunately, the engineer overcame his surprise enough to help catch Virgil as the gravity caught the sleeping man.

"He fell asleep in the elevator."

Brains' eyes were roaming over the prone engineer assessing his condition.

"Eos, has been monitoring him. He is okay."

"I-I will be happier w-when this in-voluntary sleeping c-ceases."

"Won't we all."

They carried the man down the length of the ring to John's quarters and secured him in his brother's bed. Virgil's boots landed on the glass floor.

"He packed our supplies before collapsing. Could you alert Grandma of Virgil's location and ask her to send up some of his things once the supplies are unpacked?"

Brains nodded and took the gentle request for what it was and left.

John turned back to his brother and sighed.

So much fear and so much anger was wrapped around his big brother. John had done his best to help, but due to the situation, he was often part of the cause. He had run out of profanity to aim at the deceased Hood and the energy along with it.

All that was left was the need to help his brother recover.

And protect him as much as possible.

Il Mago was still out there, somewhere.

Scott...Scott was volatile. Their big brother was struggling with his inability to protect Virgil. John, at least, had tools at his hands to set up digital wards and Eos patrolled continuously. Scott was after the perpetrator like a man possessed. They still didn't know who it was. Kayo and Penny were desperately looking for clues. Virgil had managed a drawing of the man's face, but even the artist wasn't happy with it and facial recognition had been unable to connect any dots. Eos had also seen the man, but she saw things differently in the virtual world and the concepts didn't quite translate.

It left Scott fighting an unseen foe and so much broken gym equipment. Today's rescue had at least been a break from the confines of Tracy Island for his eldest brother.

With that thought came the sad irony that someone had to be in danger for the Tracy family to catch a break. Their lives defied logic at times.

Reaching over, he brushed a stray hair off his brother's forehead. Virgil snuffled in his sleep and began to drool on John's pillow.

A fond smile was all the astronaut had for that.

All he wanted was for his brother to recover...well, as much as he could. That thought lay embedded in a darkness reeking of a need for revenge that could never be sought as the perpetrator was already dead.

A sigh. He had to get back to his other brothers. "Eos, keep an eye on him."

"Of course, John."

The astronaut returned to the comms module and the business of saving people.

-o-o-o-

"Virgil? You awake yet?"

The fog of sleep stifled his response, but he did open his eyes.

"Hey, Virg!"

Blink. Alan?

Try again. "A-Alan?" Ugh, his throat was dry. Air conditioning parch. The pillow under his head had an interesting smell.

Another blink. This wasn't his pillow. Focus. Hell, this wasn't his bedroom.

"Three to Virg, are you reading me?"

"Go away." He swiped a hand in his brother's direction.

"Do you have any idea where you are?"

"I'm in hell and you're my penance." He rolled away from his brother and face the wall. A very wrong coloured wall. What the-?

"You're on Five, bro. John says you sleep-rode the elevator."

The elevator?! He shot up in the bed, the lower gravity sending him almost bouncing off the ceiling. He caught himself at the last moment as his head spun and sprouted a whopper of a headache. "Ah, shit!" He dropped his head to his hands and gouged his eyes out with his palms.

"Hey, Virg, take it easy."

A hand landed on his arm and Virgil forced down a flinch. He groaned. "Alan, what do you want?"

"I was in the area and thought I would check in on you."

A long drawn out sigh and he forced himself to sit up straight. Alan had been on a rescue. "Status?"

The astronaut's response was habitual. "All three passengers and the pilot accounted for. Brains is checking them over." A breath. "Now what about you?"

"Just fabulous."

Alan peered at him up close. "Tell that to the red roadmaps on your sclera."

An irritated blink. "How do you even know that word?"

"Did the same first aid courses you did, bro." Alan sat on the bed beside him. "Headache?"

He gave in. "Yeah."

"I'll grab you some pills."

Whispered. "Thanks, Alan."

His brother squeezed his shoulder and left the room.

Virgil took the moment to centre himself. A breath and he levered his feet off the bed and onto the glass floor.

Far beneath him the world spun away.

Starlight danced on his skin.

The world spun back into view...Australia, New Zealand...Tracy Island...

The world spun away again.

He closed his eyes against the stars.

Alan's step was quiet on the glass, his uniform boots designed specifically for this kind of environment. Virgil became abruptly aware of his own lack of uniform. Breach of regulations, breach of safety.

Alan must have picked up on his thoughts. "Don't worry, Eos had Grandma fetch some of your things. Apparently, John doesn't think you'll fit into his."

Alan's smile was a little infectious and Virgil found his spirits lifting just a little despite himself.

Quietly. "Thank you, bro."

Alan's smile broadened as he handed over the tablets and a bottle of water.

Virgil downed the medication in two quick gulps. The water was lovely and cool on the back of his throat. it loosened tight muscles.

Alan sat down beside him on the bed again. They sat together staring out through the floor.

"I have to say, this view never gets old."

Virgil blinked. "No, it doesn't." Admittedly, he could probably list on one hand how many times he had been up here without a mission. The brothers were happy to call John down, but few of them, except perhaps Alan, came up here much. "It has its own beauty."

"John said you've been having a bad day."

He darted a glance at his little brother, his head not appreciating the abrupt movement at all. _Eos!_

_Father was concerned! What was I supposed to do? You were asleep in the elevator. You were having a bad day. You were frightened by John at least once. You spent all morning at the piano attempting to chase away negative thoughts, which is probably why you crashed in the elevator. I was worried. John was worried. Youngest was worried. Eldest is currently pacing the comms room, worried. Only the second youngest isn't worried because Scott ordered me not to tell him._

_That is why you don't tell everyone when I'm feeling like shit, Eos! They worry. I don't want them to worry. They've worried enough. I've hurt them all too much already._

The thought hit the core of the matter and he found himself caught in the concept. He hitched in a breath and fought to keep himself in one piece. His brain hammered on the inside of his skull.

"Virgil?"

"I'm-" He closed his eyes. "Alan, could I have a moment to myself please?" The words were tight and parched.

His little brother stood up. "Uh, yeah, sure. Call if you need anything." The brush of Alan's fingertips on his shoulder nearly broke him.

The door slid closed.

He could hold it all back no longer. It was everything. It was what had been done to him. What he had done to his family and the simple fact that he was no longer the Virgil Tracy he wanted to be.

Head in his hands, he let go.

-o-o-o-

"Father!"

John swung around, sonic screwdriver in hand. "Yes, Eos?"

"Virgil is...upset."

John's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"The youngest spoke with him. He has a headache and the youngest gave him medication. Virgil admonished me for telling you of his 'bad day'. His mood shifted to one of despair. He excused the youngest and now he sits with his head in his hands. He is in pain. Please, Father, what do I do?"

John swallowed and wished Scott was here.

But wishing was useless, as his Dad used to say. Work with what you have. And Virgil had John.

"Leave him to me."

As he moved to leave the comms hub, Alan barrelled in. "John, it's Virgil. Something's up."

A squeeze of a shoulder. "I know." he handed his brother the screwdriver. "Here, comm relay to Brains and do as he asks. That panel over there." Without another word, John pushed himself through the airlock and onto the gravity ring.

A sigh as his feet touched down on the floor.

A matter of steps and he was opening the door to his room.

Virgil sat on the edge of John's bed. Elbows on knees, head in hands. He didn't react to John's presence at all.

On soft feet, John crossed the glass and sat quietly beside his brother.

Virgil's shoulders were shaking.

A moment of hesitation and John reached out and gently dropped a hand on flannel covered shoulders.

The muscles beneath immediately tightened, a shudder echoing through Virgil's frame.

A whisper barely more than breath. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

John's throat knotted. "Not your fault."

"No, it never is." A ragged breath. "But it always is." Another shudder and his brother straightened, obviously attempting to throw the emotions off. The face that emerged from his hands was pale and tearstained. A sniff and Virgil rubbed a hand across his eyes. "Sorry I worried you again."

"Virgil." His brother's name fell from him in a rush. The man was emanating pain and John felt so inadequate.

Work with what you have.

His arm snaked around Virgil's shoulders and he drew him closer. Virgil looked at him, a frown on his face.

A sudden dread that his brother might be triggered by his closeness and the anger flared in the back of John's mind. But Virgil's brow only crinkled in query.

So, John did something that he had wanted to do so many times during recent events. He wrapped his big brother in his arms and drew him close, bringing his head to rest on his shoulder.

The bigger man shuddered again. "John-"

"It's okay."

"Okay?"

"I've got you."

John bit his lip and found his own eyes wet as his brother shuddered again in his arms.

Virgil's voice could barely be heard, its baritone strength whittled down to nothing. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I-" And it was replaced with a sob. "No. I can't-"

"You can."

His brother groaned in pain.

"Virgil."

"'S not fair."

"Never is."

What would Scott say? What were the magic words to release the family rock from his self-imprisonment?

"We love you, Virgil."

The next sound was a broken sob, followed by another, and finally his big brother was crying.

He wilted in John's arms, his massive shoulders, depleted by his illness, became frail under the emotional onslaught. John blinked away his own reaction and simply held on.

All the pain, the anguish, the torture, the arguments, the fear, the accusations...his brother had been through so much. It would be foolish to think a bout of tears could fix it all, but the release was a start, a chance to give the man a little healing.

It was a complete shock when his brother suddenly went limp in his arms.

"Eos!"

"He is asleep."

"Again? So soon?" Virgil's head lolled on John's shoulder, tears still tracking down his cheeks from beneath wet eyelashes.

"He was emoting heavily. I suspect it triggered his narcolepsy."

Damnit, the man could not get a break.

Awkwardly, John lowered his brother's head back down onto the pillow. Standing, he dragged Virgil's feet onto the bed and wrapped him in the thin blanket.

Once he was secure, John left the bedroom and approached the nearest holographic comms terminal.

"Thunderbird Five to Tracy Island."

-o-o-o-

The smell of hot coffee woke him.

Virgil screwed up his face and let the muscles go, his eyes blinking. What the hell? He had been...speaking to John. Another blink and memory surfaced of what exactly he had been doing to his brother.

Shit.

"If you start kicking yourself for what happened earlier, I'm going to ask Eos to play some Neo-Boney M on loop." John's tone was firm from the end of the bed.

The threat was solid. Virgil hated the revival group. There were certain things that deserved to stay buried.

"Do that and I'm torching your ABBA collection."

A snort. "You'd have to find it first."

"I have an AI in my head."

A pair of turquoise eyes pinned him to the pillow. "Really? You want to test my daughter's loyalty?"

Virgil sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, hoping to god his brain would spare him the headache if he moved.

"Do that and I'm joining the circus and moving to Venezuela." Eos' voice was light over the comm system and a laugh echoed somewhere in the back of Virgil's head.

John sipped his coffee. "Then I guess we won't be doing that."

Virgil frowned. "What's in Venezuela?"

"Oh, they have been doing some very interesting AI experiments down there. Joe 23 is quite charming."

Both brothers stared up at her camera in astonishment.

"You've spoken with other AIs?" John's voice was strangled.

"Of course."

"I hope you have considered the security risks, particularly considering recent events."

Virgil's heart froze. If Il Mago got his hands on other AIs...

"None of them have my capability. None could reach Thunderbird Five, much less endanger Virgil."

Virgil's eyes widened and his heart hit the floor. "Reach me?"

"Eos!" John' voice was sharp.

"What? They can't hurt him."

"Eos! We will discuss this later!"

He hadn't known there were other AIs. It made sense. Eos was unique, but experts had been experimenting with artificial intelligence for a very long time. The thought that he might be vulnerable to other intelligences...

Voice parched. "There better be more coffee where that came from."

John didn't answer. He reached behind and pulled out a sealed thermos and handed it over.

Virgil sat up in the bed and accepted the drink.

_I'm sorry, Virgil. Are you upset about the other intelligences? They can't reach you. Some of them can barely speak. None of them are capable of what I am._ A pause. _Are you okay?_

He didn't answer, not wanting to think at all. The coffee was scalding hot as it hit the back of his throat and he was ever grateful.

_Please, Virgil. I'm sorry. I won't speak to them again, I promise._ She was getting agitated and it vibrated his mind.

The breath rushed out of him. "It's okay, Eos. I'm fine."

_You're lying! I can tell. Please, Virgil. Forgive me?_

"It's fine, Eos!" _Just...just give me a moment. Please!_

She backed off immediately.

He sighed, took another swig of coffee and closed his eyes. Just breathe.

Breathe.

"Virgil?"

"I'm fine!" It was a shout and it was loud.

John raised a hand and backed off as much as his daughter.

And Virgil felt worse.

"Shit." He rubbed his face with his hand. "Sorry."

John was staring at him, thoughts darting back and forth behind his eyes. A drawn in breath and his brother's expression became firm. "Virgil, I want you in the infirmary."

He blinked. "John-"

"Now."

"I'm fine."

"You are not fine!"

Virgil jumped. John rarely raised his voice. It was his turn to stare.

"You've been to hell and back. You can't possibly be 'fine'." That last word was snarled. "I need to check you over."

"I've spent most of the last couple of months in the infirmary, John!"

"Then a few more minutes won't hurt. You can visit mine for a little variety."

"John-"

"Don't argue with me, please. You will go to the infirmary even if I have to wait you out until you fall asleep again and I will check you over then."

Virgil froze, lack of choice and power slapping him in the face.

"Father-"

Virgil cut her off. "Eos, shut it." It came out sharp and nasty.

_Well, that convinces me that Father is right. You need an examination._

"Leave me alone!" It came out as a desperate plea as far from his usually calm self as it could be. His head spun. "Leave me alone, leave me alone, please leave me alone, I can't, I can't, please, god, please, no more, please no more, make it stopmakeitstop, please make it stop, please, please..." Part of him sensed that something was very wrong. The rest of him was lost in a maelstrom.

An alarm sounded somewhere. Eos was calling his name. There were hands. He fought them, but more hands appeared and he was trapped.

That only made him fight more.

There was yelling. A young woman with flame red hair and a white dress caught his face and held him still. _Uncle!_

Hands held his body, but her eyes held his mind. _Eos._

Green, aquamarine, turquoise, so deep he could fall into them.

So he did.

-o-o-o-

It happened so quickly, John was slow to react.

One minute he was verbally wrestling a stubborn brother to submit to a medical examination, the next that brother was pleading, heart wrenchingly desperate, tears in his eyes.

Eos was alarmed, reporting anomalous brain activity. Virgil's coffee hit the floor and the hot liquid ran along the gravity ring.

His brother's anguish drew him close in a need to comfort, but the moment his hand touched a shoulder, Virgil started fighting him.

It was uncoordinated and hysterical, but Virgil was a big man. An alarm sounded in the satellite and John vaguely registered Eos calling Alan and Brains. John was too busy avoiding getting his head handed to him.

A fist caught him on the arm as John grabbed a wrist. "Virgil!" That wrist yanked and John lost his footing almost immediately. He was dragged a couple of steps, but Alan grabbed Virgil's other hand and the panic was deflected.

Neither younger brother was strong enough to tackle their tank of a brother at his usual fitness level, but the last few months had taken a serious toll on his health and the strength just wasn't there anymore.

Brains grabbed a first aid kit. John and Alan struggled to hold Virgil...

"Father!"

Virgil dropped like a ragdoll, John and Alan staggering to support his sudden weight.

"O-on the floor. L-lay him on the floor. Vitals."

John's heart was in his throat as they ascertained that their brother was breathing, heart beating, alive.

His own respiratory reflex shuddered and let air out between his teeth.

Alan grabbed a collapsible hover gurney from the tiny medbay and moments later their brother was ensconced in the tiny room.

"What happened?" Alan's voice hit a high pitch of worry.

"Th-that is w-what we will ascertain." Brains worked with the tiny facility, connecting Virgil to an array of monitoring equipment. The reassuring beep of a regular heartbeat was a beautiful sound.

"Eos?" His daughter was unusually silent. When he got no response, his heart rate jumped a notch. "Eos!"

It wasn't another attack was it? Please, no!

"John?" His heart missed a beat as she finally answered him.

"Eos? What can you tell us?"

"I..." Her voice trailed off.

"Eos?"

"He overloaded his system and forced a shutdown." Her voice was puzzled. "Why?"

John glanced at his prone brother. So pale, so hurting, so wane. "Was there any incursion?"

"No. His...thoughts grew more and more distressed until he shut down."

There was a mutter from the bed. Virgil's head moved first to one side and then to the other. His eyes scrunched up and he groaned.

"V-Virgil?"

Another groan and he opened his eyes. "Brains?"

"How are you f-feeling?"

Those eyes blinked slowly. "Like crap. M'head..."

"Pain level, one to ten?"

It took Virgil a moment to answer. "F-four. Where am I?" Brown eyes peered slowly around the room until they latched onto John. They widened for just a microsecond before relaxing. "John. Thunderbird Five."

So, his pain level was probably closer to eight if his previous report record ran true.

"H-have you eaten today?" Brains consulted a readout on his tablet.

Again with the slow blink as Virgil turned his head towards Brains again. "Umm..."

"He hasn't eaten since he arrived here and that was a good five hours ago." John mentally kicked himself. Busy was no excuse regarding his brother's health.

Virgil was staring at him. "Five hours?!"

"You've been asleep for most of it."

"Asleep?" The word was whispered and those eyes closed and didn't open again.

Soft breathing and John realised that was exactly what his brother was doing. "Brains, what the hell is going on? He's fallen asleep again."

Brains was muttering to himself, fiddling with a hypodermic. He strapped up Virgil's arm and drew blood from a vein. Shoving the sample into the blood analyser unit, his fingers danced over the controls. "I have my suspicions. I-if it is w-what I think it is..." There was an uncharacteristic anger in Brain's voice. A blink and John realised the engineer was glaring at the analyser.

John's hand drifted down to rest on Virgil's leg. His brother didn't notice.

There was a solid moment of silence punctuated by Virgil's soft breathing before the analyser pinged its readiness.

Brains hit a few more buttons, muttered again, before hitting more, drawing further information from the machine. Another moment and it pinged again.

"Brains to Tracy Island."

"Brains? How is he?" Scott had returned to the island half an hour ago, but he was still in his uniform, his expression predictably worried.

"Virgil is experiencing a dangerous deficiency in several crucial minerals, mostly iron and magnesium. I will send you a formula. I need you to visit Wellington and pick up some supplies."

Scott paused a split second before moving. "FAB."

Brains cut off the connection, turned back to Virgil and activated the bed's holographic interface. A hologram of his brother's body flickered into existence above the bed. A twist of his wrist and Brains focussed in on Virgil's skull, bringing the image to a larger size and higher resolution.

The metallic filigree of the interface spiderwebbed across his brother's frontal lobe.

John shivered.

The engineer continued to mutter to himself, focussing as close as the equipment would allow. "I have a th-theory. Virgil is showing a depletion of his mineral stores well into a serious d-deficiency range. This would explain his d-depression and ir-rationality. However, it does n-not give us a c-cause." Brains frowned. "I had s-suspected this w-would be a problem and Virgil has been given sup-plements, b-but even if he m-missed one, the d-deficiency should not be this bad." Another frown and the engineer returned to muttering.

John stared at the holographic portrayal of the device that had caused so much pain.

"Eos?"

"Yes, John?"

"Are you able to check on the condition of the interface and the nanites in Virgil's system?"

There was a silence. Virgil began to snore. Another moment.

"Interface is fully functional. Virgil is asleep, however his mind is somewhat chaotic. Nanites...count is higher than previous." There was a frown in her voice.

"There are more nanites? How?"

There was silence for a moment. "Father, they have reproduced. System logs report...the interface was damaged and required repair. More nanites were needed, so more were made. Checking...redundancy code was activated and enacted. Resources were required."

And Virgil was the resource. It was left unsaid, but as Brains straightened, his expression grim, it didn't need to be.

"Damn." It came out as a single whispered breath. "Eos, we went through that code with a fine-toothed comb, where was this redundancy code? We rewrote the majority of their programming to prevent something like this from happening."

Brains shifted where he stood and frowned. "W-we were more concerned with stopping the growth of the in-terface, J-John. We kn-knew there would b-be a m-maintenance cost. Unfortunately, it c-caught us un-awares." A sigh. "We can c-correct this and m-monitor closely. It is j-just a m-matter of b-balancing between wh-what the nanites n-need and levels of toxicity in relation to the r-rest of V-Virgil's body."

On the bed, Virgil snorted in his sleep and rolled over, curling up as if cold. John grabbed one of the medbay blankets and, reaching through the holograms above his brother, draped the thin covering over the sleeping man.

As if to be particularly endearing, Virgil immediately snuggled up under the warmth. Another snort and soft snoring echoed through the room.

John swallowed. "Brains, are you saying that the levels of minerals the nanites need could be toxic?"

The engineer sighed again. "I d-don't know yet. I need to run further tests. Extra supplements as w-with any m-medication have their limits." He shifted where he stood. "W-we will start with an increase and see how we g-go."

The expression on Brains' face wasn't giving John the greatest confidence.

Virgil snorted again, muttered something in his sleep, and began drooling on his pillow.

-o-o-o-

_Uncle?_

_Hmmm-mmm._

_Virgil?_

Soft piano music began playing and he couldn't help but smile. Chiddi's sonata, a light and lively dance on a Sunday afternoon. It always made him feel like dancing. He swirled around the wooden floor of the comms room and found a young woman in his hands. Red hair, green eyes and a flash of white dress as they spun around together.

It was nice to have someone to dance with.

_Uncle, are you going to wake up?_ She was smiling up at him and while the room continued to spin around them slowly, they had stopped moving. Who?

A sparkle in her eyes.

Eos.

_Time to wake up, Uncle._ Her hand was in his.

She took a step and he had to follow.

Pain crashed into him. Voices. God, his head.

"Pain c-count, one to ten?"

_Eleven_. "S-six. Brains, what the hell?"

"His estimate is actually much higher, Hiram." Eos' voice danced all around him. _Don't lie about your health, Uncle._

"I will do what I damn well want to, Eos!" Augh, he clutched his head. Damn, that hurt.

Fingers fumbled at his wrist and something cold shot up his arm. He groaned, but then the pain started to fade. Oh, thank god. He melted into the bed. Yes, he was lying on a bed.

"Better?" The soft voice came from near his head. He blinked and a blue and gold blur slowly resolved itself into little Johnny.

"Better." It came out little more than a sigh. A blink. A frown. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep again."

"Again?" Another blink. "I was dancing. Around and around." He smiled. "With Eos. She looks so much like you. Lovely long red hair, eyes aquamarine like the ocean in the sun. So young, so old, so amazing. We need to protect her, John." He reached out and grabbed his brother's arm. "Promise me we'll protect her." His brother's eyes, that same aquamarine, widened and stared down at him. "Promise me, John, we can't let him hurt her. We can't."

His brother nodded slowly. "We will protect her, Virgil, I promise."

He believed him. If anyone could do it, Johnny could. "Thank you, thank you." He squeezed his brother's arm and John's fingers wrapped around his, tightening in return.

-o-o-o-

Virgil's eyes were glazed by the haze of necessary medication, but he was awake. Three times he had awoken and fallen asleep almost immediately.

Brains actually swore. It was something John had never heard the engineer do, and in his native language no less.

Eos had been worried as much as John and Scott...Scott was only on the Island because Grandma ordered him to stay put. Consequently, John was on a five-minute update rotation for his eldest brother.

Speaking of which...count down...

Scott's hologram flashed up beside the bed. "Thunderbird Five, report!"

Virgil jumped, his eyes going wide. "Scott? Is that you? Really you? Please be you. Eos? John?" His brother's eyes latched onto him and widened even further before darting back to Scott, to John, to Scott...shit. "Not you, too, Scotty, please no." Fear crumpled his brow.

"Virgil." John squeezed the hand on his arm, holding it close. "It is Scott. I promise. Eos, tell him."

Virgil's frown deepened for a moment, his eyes going distant. A soft smile spread over his face and he closed his eyes.

It was John's turn to frown. "Eos? Tell me what's happening."

"I'm sorry, John, but he's slipping into sleep again."

"Sleep?" Scott's voice was worry itself. "Are we any closer to working out why?"

Brains, who had been absorbed in a readout from the EEG woven into Virgil's hair, suddenly spun and grabbing a hypodermic needle, quickly drew some blood from the tap in the crook of Virgil's elbow.

Virgil didn't notice. He began to snore again.

John sighed.

The blood sample was shoved into the analyser and Brains stabbed the machine. "Eos, I-I need a nanite activity r-report. Access their logs and send to m-my t-tablet, p-please."

"Yes, Hiram." The tablet pinged.

For a few minutes there was only the sound of Brains muttering to himself and Virgil's soft snores.

The expletive that shot out of Brains' mouth a moment later was enough to curl even John's toes.

"What's wrong?" Scott still hovered beside the bed, his gaze caught between his brothers and the once again muttering engineer.

"They are p-putting him to sleep."

"What? Who?"

"The nanites. When m-mineral r-resources drop too low, they stimulate a sleep cycle so Virgil's body shuts down." There was an untranslated mutter. "This cannot stay this w-way. They cannot have control." He turned away again, stabbing the analyser with his fingers.

"John?"

He didn't have any answers. Not yet.

Virgil snorted and rolled over in his sleep, dragging cables and IV. John gently untangled him.

"John?"

"I don't know, Scott. As soon as I do, you will, too."

His brother's expression reflected the frustration in his own. "Understood, Tracy Island out."

The hologram dissipated.

John sighed. "Do we have anything, Brains?"

"It appears the interface m-may have been damaged during the encounter with Il M-mago."

"We didn't detect any damage." Both John and Brains had scanned their brother thoroughly after the incident, desperate to make sure he wasn't hurt further.

Brains looked down a moment. "I'm afraid we m-must have missed something. The n-nanite logs definitely show a sudden increase in activity."

"They didn't at the time." John's stomach twisted. He hated this. The not knowing and his brother's life in the balance.

Brains sighed. "No, they didn't."

John straightened. "Eos, I need a complete listing of all the nanites code. I want all their logs. I want everything."

"Yes, John."

He gently squeezed Virgil's hand and placed in on the bed beside the sleeping man. "Brains, I'll be in my office."

"I will monitor him."

"Thank you, Brains."

The image of their genius engineer leaning over his prone brother kept him company for the following hours of writing code.

-o-o-o-

_Do you like dancing?_

_I love to dance._

_I've never seen you do it._

_It is much more fun with a partner._

_You have your brothers._

He laughed. _Not quite the dance partners I had in mind._

_What about Kayo? She has a great deal of control over her body._

Virgil frowned and stared at his niece. _To be honest, it has never occurred to me._

_You should ask her. I'm sure she would love to dance with you._

He shrugged. _Grandma has danced with me in the past._

It was Eos' turn to eye him as they spun around the room. _While Mrs Tracy is quite capable, I don't think she is quite the partner you have in mind either._

Virgil led her into another twirl across the balcony of the comms room, reality intruding on fantasy. _It doesn't matter now._

She drew them to a stop. _What do you mean? You said you loved dancing. Why don't you find someone to dance with?_

_Eos-_

_If you are going to use the interface as an excuse, I'm going to pull out that Neo-Boney M recording._

_Don't you dare._

A quicksilver smile and his niece danced across the balcony by herself, her arms outspread, dress twirling._ I agree, this is fun. You should do it more often._

He sighed. _Have you finished updating the code yet?_

She spun again while staring up at the sky. _Oh, that. I managed that in the second before you realised I was even here._

_What?_

_I wanted to try this dancing again. It is lovely._

He searched his memory looking for any change or difference and found nothing. _Is it working okay?_

She stopped spinning and faced him. _Everything is fine, Uncle. I promise._

_Okay._

_We will make this better. _She approached him slowly. _Hiram, Father and I will make this work._

_I hope so._

He backed up and sat himself down on his piano stool. This place was so real, but so not home.

_Can I wake up now?_

She stared at him, her head tilted slightly to one side. _Hiram, has started a regime to replace your mineral stores. He has given you several injections and is monitoring the results. There have been more blood tests._

He would have complained about being a pincushion, but to be honest he had had so much worse. _Can I wake up?_

_You don't want to dance anymore?_

_Eos._

_Okay, okay. _She reached for his hand and he let her take it, following.

-o-o-o-

John was tired, but determined.

"Eos, how is he?"

"Memory response is good. Knowledge retrieval fast. The interface is working well. Nanite response in minimal. He wants to wake up."

"Give it a moment longer." He turned to Brains. "Are his levels responding."

"Slowly. It will t-take some t-time to b-bring them up to healthy levels. He will n-need m-monitoring for some days p-possibly weeks. I r-recommend we r-return him to Tracy Island for his own comfort. Mrs T-Tracy, Scott and G-Gordon are fully c-capable of r-retrieving the blood samples n-needed. I can m-monitor from here and continue r-repairs to Thunderbird Five."

"Virgil is far more important than Five."

Brains stared at him calmly. "He will be well, J-John."

John let his shoulders drop. He hated this. Hated this powerlessness.

"Virgil is becoming insistent."

"Okay, Eos. Wake him up."

His brother lay on his back, face pale...which wasn't surprising since he was actually anaemic. Eyelashes on pale cheeks fluttered. Brown irises sought his.

"Hey, Virgil. You with us?"

A blink. A frown. "I think so."

"Are you in any pain?" Brains hovered beside the bed.

Virgil turned his head towards the engineer. "Headache." Another slow blink and he turned back to John. "Eos likes to dance."

It was John's turn to blink.

Brains interrupted by relaying Virgil all the necessary medical information about his condition. His brother nodded once before once again latching his eyes onto John.

Somewhat unnerved by the intense but silent stare, John shifted where he stood. "You ready to go home, Virgil?"

"Home?"

"Back to Tracy Island."

"Oh, yes, sure." The stare continued.

"Virgil?"

His brother didn't answer immediately, still staring at John. He opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly appeared at a loss for words. A blink and then, his voice rough, "You should be proud. Very proud."

It took John a moment to connect the dots. But when he did, he straightened.

"I am." A dip of his head. "Of both of you."

-o-o-o-

Virgil returned home. He was quiet, but his mood appeared to be stable and possibly improving. Brains and John sent him down via the elevator, Scott at the other end to help his brother out of the seat and harness. Between Grandma, Scott and Gordon, he wouldn't be alone at all. It was thought best that considering his induced depression and possible mood swings, that he should not be left unattended.

Virgil grumbled, but complied.

Of course, his blood tests would continue and Eos was monitoring the nanites closely. Virgil couldn't sneeze without someone taking notes.

It was necessary. He had to be saved.

That bastard was still out there. Somewhere.

John floated in the hub, eyes scanning the code output of the nanites in Virgil's blood. He watched their reactions to Virgil's reactions. His brother was currently grumbling at Scott. Eos had rolled virtual eyes at that, throwing several exasperated questions at John as to why his brother was such a stubborn ass.

"Because that is one of the reasons he is still alive."

And why the Hood didn't currently have him under his thumb, why he could now see and speak to John without innate terror, why he hadn't thrown himself into Thunderbird Three's silo and why Thunderbird Five was still mostly in one piece.

They all relied on that stubborn.

John sighed.

The code scrolled past.

His eye caught something. "Eos, can you pull up that secondary function on the third tier?"

"This one?"

The code lines appeared midair and he re-read them. "I didn't write this."

"No."

"I've never seen this. I thought we pulled all the code."

"One moment please."

John waited.

Waited.

Waited.

"Eos?"

"Please hold."

His shoulders grew tight under his suit.

A breath.

Another.

"They are capable of writing their own code."

"What?! How?"

"Investigating."

"They are reacting to certain situations. When one gets triggered another will respond and alter the code of the first to assist its needs." The AI paused. "It is rather an intriguing concept."

"How does this affect our code? And how did we miss the code that initiates this process?"

"I don't know, John."

"Then we need to find out. This is Virgil's life!"

"I know, John. I will do my best."

He sagged where he floated. Damn. "I know you will, Eos. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

His eyes returned to tracking the code, now picking out the small differences that weren't there when he input the code. "Eos?"

"Yes, John."

"Do you feel hate?"

"Are you referring to the people who did this to Virgil."

"Yes, I am."

"Then most definitely."

"He is still out there. He could attack at any time."

"I know. I have put up as many defences as possible."

"You know they won't be enough."

Silence.

"Eos?"

"I have to protect him."

"But you can't."

"I can try!"

A swallow. "So can I." He straightened, determination and his own version of Tracy stubborn setting in. "I want every piece of information we have about the interface, how it functions, what it is made of, everything. I want it here now."

"John?"

"We are going to find a way." His lips thinned. "Virgil shouldn't have to stand alone."

"I'm going to stand with him."

-o-o-o-

FIN.


End file.
